Talk:Marcus Character Sheet
Experience Usage From first "adventure" 10 points. *5 points on Area Lore (strettons) -> 1/0 *5 points on Rego (he used his Seven League Stride), affinity brings that to 8, so Re->11/8 From Five Month "Season" *As much as I'd like to weasel myself another 5 points in Rego (3*1.5 round up) for all the Striding around, I think Welsh is more likely. Welsh goes to 2/3. Winter 1221 *Ok, this season, 2eps->3 in Rego for all his Striding around this season and last. Re->11/11 Spring 1221 *2 xp exposure setting up lab. I think that's MT but also a lot of Rego sponts, so MT->3/1 and Re->12/1 (1 ep, *1.5 round up for affinity) Summer 1221 *2 xp finishing up the lab. MT->3/3 Autumn 1221 *Work on inventing Me Non Noce! Experiment, fail. Get 1 xp in MT anyway, MT->3/4, and 1 in Rego(->2) Re->12/3 Winter 1222 Study Mundum Regere Debemus Nos Regere, Quality is 12, so exp->18 for affinity, Re->13/8 Approval Marcus is nearly ready for approval. I've got a copy of The Divine, so I shall be checking that to see if there are any things in it that Marcus might be interested in, or possibly need in order to maintain his monk-disguise. J Well: Linguist (Minor, General, Virtue) +25% to all language skill study totals, and experience spent during character creation raised by the same amount. *Could be, but I'm not sure I want to much around with my V/F at this point. You could probably do with a point or two in Church Lore, for bluffing purposes. *I took Theology and Church Etiquette with that in mind, but I can push a few points around. Your arts are as pointy as they can be, so I would expect that your parens is also a Rego Corpus specialist, possibly embarked on a major ReCo research project for most of the 15 years you knew him, possibly still working on it. *Fine by me. I think a lot of Jerbiton are probably ReCo specialists. I'm assuming that you will be purchasing Muto and Rego during your career, or your inability to combine something you don't have, with something else you don't have, won't really hinder you. :D *Well, aside from keeping me from sponting, you mean. But I'll certainly want to get to at least 5 in everything or I won't be able to take apprentices properly. I tinkered with your reputations slightly. If you increase your skill, you can change the description. You are probably famous, because unlike other composers, you really seem to get around... * Okie dokie. It looks like you will recieve BPs too. j *Yay! :-) Flaws * Optimistic (major version). Just wondering... (I know this is a canon flaw, which I personally feel is a bit weird, but there are a lot of weird flaws under 5th ed), why you took this as a major flaw and not a minor one. What do see as being the difference between the two levels?--Perikles 10:13, 1 February 2006 (PST) It is a little weird, I know, which is partly why I started with more Minor ones, since I have a better handle on them, I think. As for Majorly optomistic, I think it means that he's going to be sure things will work out even when it seems obvious it won't, and tend to act as though (particularly for him) Diplomacy will be able to solve the problem. It's not quite reckless, but it will mean that he won't know when to quit. - JB : I thought the difference was weither it pushed the char into (sub)stories/complications or not. p37 says "A major personality flaw should always be something that makes the character act." while a minor "strongly collor much of what she does but do not realy interfere with or guide his life." --Samuel (Phaedrus) 13:21, 1 February 2006 (PST) ::Well, as long as you have a clear handle on it. I think these personality flaws need to be thought through carefully. They're not so clear as simple stuff like a deficient art. On the other hand, they are more fun.--Perikles 08:32, 2 February 2006 (PST)